


[podfic] 50 bucks buys a lot

by Jenepod



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: It's sort of a ridiculously long prompt, but the gist of it is that Gerard kind of has a depressing hermit life at school, but makes up all kinds of awesome lies when he's talking to Mikey. Mikey calls bullshit and pulls a surprise visit to Gerard's dorm, giving him about 15 minutes to find that awesome pretend boyfriend he keeps talking about. Enter Frank, the stoner in the dorm next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] 50 bucks buys a lot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [50 bucks buys a lot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247792) by [mizubyte (b_dsaint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dsaint/pseuds/mizubyte). 



> For the awesome Bandom Pretend Dating Festival that pennyplainknits ran a while ago. This is my first MCR podfic, and I think the characterisations could use some work, but it was fun to try them out! (Also, I'm at my parents so I don't have my usual mic - I just used the in computer one instead. It sounds alright but not as good as I would like it to, sorry!)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting all my podfic!

[](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/306125.html)

  


(banner by Hermette)

**Runtime:** 00:10:29

**Download links** (right click save as): [ MP3 (14 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/%2450%20buys%20a%20lot%20of%20weed.mp3) | [ M4B (4.8 MB)](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/M4Bs/%2450%20buys%20a%20lot%20of%20weed.m4b)

**Or stream it here:**  



End file.
